


Birthday Morning

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI, M/M, Morning Sex, viktuuri being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: A drabble to celebrate Yuuri's Birthday!





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote~  
> Enjoy!!

Yuuri awakens to soft light through the curtains and the gentle hum of the ceiling fan. Yuuri had left it on despite how much it had snowed last night. If it’s one thing both he and Viktor love it’s sleeping with a thick blanket on a cold night.

He stretches, turning over to his other side and nuzzling closer to Viktor’s form.

“Look who’s finally awake.” Viktor says, pressing his lips gently against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Mmm, what time is it?”

“Just past eight.” Viktor says.

“Mmm.” Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut tight. He hates mornings. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t get up till noon. Which is ironic considering Viktor is always up and seven, sometimes six in the morning. How he does it, Yuuri has no idea.

“You know what today is, love?” Viktor smiles, fingers running through Yuuri’s hair, playing with thick locks.

“Wednesday?”

Viktor laughs, the sound filling Yuuri’s heart. “Well yes but.” The Russian sits up on the bed then reaches over Yuuri to dig in the nightstand. He pulls out a small blue box with a silver ribbon on it.

That’s when Yuuri realizes what today is.

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri.” Viktor beams as Yuuri sits up. His heart flutters as he takes the box and tears it open. Inside, in the center of a red cushion is a small silver keychain with three charms hanging on it. Two poodles and a ice skate. It’s a lovely piece. Even more beautiful because it’s a gift from Viktor. A gift featuring their their favorite pooches and the sport that brought them both together. The keychain is attached to a unique looking key engraved with elegant swirls.

“I had one customized for you. For our house key”

“Viktor I love it.” He sits the gift aside to throw his hands around his fiance, kissing him gently on the lips. “Thank you so much. I love you, you know that.” He kisses him again. “Though I already have a key. Did you change the lock while I was sleep?”

That makes Viktor grin. He pushes Yuuri back onto the bed and slips between his legs.

Yuuri laughs as Viktor rubs his hands up his stomach, pushing back his shirt and letting the cold hit his belly. “What?”

“I told you, it’s our house key. House.”

Yuuri goes silent. His eyes widen and mouth falls open. House? Viktor...bought..a... “House?”

The russian nods.

Yuuri flushed hard. He doesn’t know how to respond. He’s...happy. He’s ecstatic. His heart is beating so fast it’s going to burst.

“An apartment is nice but...a house would be ours. Our home. Me and you and Makkachin. I know that I should have asked you. I know and I’m stupid and I reckless and—”

“I’m happy.” Yuuri smiles. “You’re reckless yes but, I’m happy.” He pauses. “We have a house!” He cheers louder than intended. He yanks Viktor down for a kiss. Viktor’s lips move against his in a way that makes Yuuri’s tongue tingle. He opens his mouth and Viktor moans into it before slipping his tongue inside. He feels Viktor’s hands caress his exposed skin before moving south and playing with the elastic band on Yuuri’s shorts.

“So fast.” Yuuri laughs.

“So needy.” Viktor retorts back before dipping his hand beneath the fabric. “It’s your birthday, let me give you morning service.”

Yuuri gasp when Viktor’s hands wrap around his penis, already waking to the gentle touches of his lover. For Yuuri, it never took long to get excited beneath Viktor. Now even more. The love of his life had bought him a house and if that wasn’t enough to get him in the mood he doesn’t know what is.

“Relax and let me take care of you.” Viktor give his cock a slow tease, watching Yuuri’s face as his melts into the mattress. He kisses Yuuri again, biting at his lip before trailing down to his neck.

Yuuri arches, closing his eyes as Viktor’s thumb swipes across the head of his penis. “Mmm, feels good.” Yuuri whispers.

The Russian smiles against his skin, sucking against flesh. Yuuri knows he’ll leave his mark on him. He always does. Always in the most visible of places. As though the world needed another reminder of who he belonged to.

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor sits up on his knees. He yanks down Yuuri’s shorts and briefs, tossing them aside. He stares. Eyes drinking in every inch of his lover on display for him. Plump flush skin, nipples hard, arousal standing at attention and bobbing in the air. Depreate for more.

Yuuri’s cheeks deepen in color. He’d love to be able to undress Viktor, but the skater hardly ever worn clothes to bed. Now is no acception. Though Yuuri can’t complain. He can see Viktor’s cock swell and pinken. His throat goes dry just thinking about it inside him. God, how Viktor fills him...The Russian is right. He is needy. Yuuri is so very needy when it comes to sex. Who would have ever thought that the timid japanese virgin would blossom into a complete and utter pervert. If course Yuuri always knew he was as such when it came to Viktor. Viktor was his whole sexual awakening.

The Russian forces his attention away from Yuuri only for a moment. Long enough to grab a bottle of lubricant and squirt and ample amount onto his hand.

Yuuri closes his eyes as Viktor works at fingering him open. One digit at a time he eases into Yuuri. Teasing and stretching him while Yuuri writes on the bed, filling the room with his pants and moans.One finger, then two. Stretching him open until he’s soft enough for a third. And Yuuri can’t breath. It feels too good. His toes curl as that third finger joins the others.

“Fuck…” Yuuri moans. “Viktor...ahh—”

“Don’t come just yet.” Viktor giggles, slowing his pace before pulling his fingers out. He grabs a pillow, sliding it under Yuuri’s hips. “How do you want it.” He purrs, stroking his engorged member.

Yuuri can barely form words. “Slow…” He utters out, biting his lip as Viktor wastes no time in pressing the head of his cock into Yuuri. His hole swallows it easily, and Viktor mouth forms an ‘o’ as it does so. He grabs Yuuri’s waist, pushing himself in inch by inch. Slow. Just like Yuuri wants.

He needs no time to adjust. He urges Viktor on, moans growing louder as Viktor begins to move.

Yuuri keeps his hands on Viktor. Exploring every inch of his body he can reach before holding onto him. With each deep thrust, the heat in Yuuri grows. The desperation in both him and Viktor grows. Each one battling for breath between wet kisses and wandering hands. Until sweat sticks them together. Until Yuuri pushes back Viktor, switching their positions and climbing onto Viktor within a second. He sits on his cock slowly, relishing in the change in position and way Viktor absolutely breaks apart. Riding Viktor was empowering.

Yuuri moves slow, resting his hands on Viktor’s chest. He’s close. Viktor’s close. He can tell by the way his cock moves inside him. How it grows and twitches. He can tell by how Viktor flushed from his face down his chest, and how he grabs at Yuuri’s hips with such strength, he’ll probably leave bruises.

“Yuuri…” Viktor mewls, voice cracking as he buckles his hips, crying out Yuuri’s name over and over and over. Viktor fills him and Yuuri comes almost immediately after, riding through his orgasm. The lovers meet with a kiss, both needy and desperate and longing. Yuuri collapses onto the bed far more refreshed than he was when he woke up. Viktor drapes himself over Yuuri, refusing to relinquish touch as he trails kisses down his chest.

“I was supposed to be treating you but it seems to be the other way around.” He kisses back up to Yuuri’s neck before finally settling beside him.

Yuuri turns toward him with a smile. “Maybe I like it that way.”

“MMhmm, I bet you do.” Viktor slips his leg between Yuuri’s. “Maybe I should try that again.” He rubs a hand up Yuuri’s sides. “If you’re up for it.”

Yuuri wouldn’t mind that. It is his birthday after all, and he can spend it however he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove


End file.
